An Arranged Marriage: Sakuno and Eiji
by LovingPillow
Summary: Sakuno was betrothed to Eiji, but she didn't mind. After all, she likes him, and he likes her.


******An Arranged Marriage: Sakuno and Eiji**

* * *

"_I believe the time is right for me to tell you..." Obaa-san said and she gave a sigh, "you have been engaged since before you were born."  
Those words were what changed my life, and the funny thing is that I didn't know how to undo them..._

* * *

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I followed Tomoka. We were heading to the tennis courts to watch the regulars practice. It wasn't much, but it did help them in a way. We were sharing our beliefs that they would make it to the next tournament, and the following tournaments. Once we reached the court, I couldn't help but awe at the sight of Kikumaru Eiji, the person I am to marry. His style was as graceful and deadly as a cat, and it made my chest flutter for some odd reason. I felt my cheeks flush when he noticed me straight away, and he stopped practicing to run over to greet me. Tomoka stood by my side as she glanced at us with confusion running through her expression.

"Sakuno-chan! I'll walk you home, nya!" I could tell that Tomoka was going to bomber me with questions, but she didn't get the chance to do so when Eiji suddenly grabbed my hand. I quickly looked down as he carried both our bags. It was hard not to sense the envying stares of his fangirls while he walked through the fence gates, but I tried my best to ignore them. "Obaa-chan, I'm going to walk Sakuno-chan home now! So you won't have to worry!" Eiji said in a loud voice, one that echoed all the way across the court to where my Obaa-san stood rolling her eyes. I felt myself blush as the stares increased due to his announcement. I tuned out the threats that Obaa-san was shouting out until I noticed Eiji wink at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't register it quick enough before he dragged me away from the tennis court, sprinting whilst the wind swayed against our faces and his laughter boomed into the air.

A few miles into the escape, Eiji finally stopped in his tracks. I gave a loud gasp as my heart beat furiously against my chest. The well deserved oxygen returned to my lungs and I felt myself blush when he turned to me with such serious eyes, unlike his usual playful mode. "Sakuno-chan, what would you do if you had to marry someone else?" He asked me. I could hear my heart pounding against my ears as I thought over his question. When I came to an answer, I willed myself to speak a bit louder, just for him. "I wouldn't like it..." I told him, and quickly shut my eyes in embarrassment as I continued, "b-because I like the way we are now!" My cheeks were most likely red since I had practically shouted the last bit out in public. Thankfully, we weren't in an area with many people lurking around. After spending most of my free time with him, I found myself getting used to his presence... It felt normal that he became a part of my life...

We stayed there standing, hand-in-hand as our faces turned red. I had practically confessed that I liked him. "I-I also like you too, Sakuno-chan..." Eiji told me in a whisper and I gave him a smile. "So from now on, you must make me a bento every day and call me by my name, no formalities! Ne, Sakuno?" Eiji asked with a cheeky grin, reminding me of our first meeting after I met Ryoma and Tezuka.

"H-hai, E-Eiji..." I muttered and he grinned at me as he pulled me off towards my house once more. This time, our hands held tightly together. And a smile on our faces.

* * *

_The moments I spend with him will forever be kept within my memories and heart.  
Our love, even if forced upon marriage by our parents, was the best thing that could have ever come upon us._

_~ Kikumaru Sakuno_

* * *

**The end! Did you enjoy it? I know it's short, but really, you can't expect me to write more, can you? Actually, I do believe you can but I can't so yeah...Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! I had no idea how to write it out, but I tried my best and this is the result.  
**

**Word Count: 684 (excluding my authors note at the end and this word count)**


End file.
